After the Fall
by Reader128
Summary: I've read stories about the aftermath of the deaths of several other characters, but I felt that Trini deserved a special send off. I don't think I've found that one for her before. With the anniversary of her death coming up, I felt that now was the time to post this. RIP Thuy Trang.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Any of it.**

All of Angel Grove was there that day. To her parents, it seemed like a never ending stream of people had come to say goodbye. The funeral home was beautiful. Trini's casket was blanketed and surrounded by dozens upon dozens of yellow flowers. With the exception of a few wreaths sent by friends she had made after going to the World Peach Conference, all the flowers were yellow. Mr. and Mrs. Kwan didn't understand why but appreciated every single bloom as a physical reminder of the people their daughter had known and the lives she had touched. The entire room was filled with people. There were so many that people had to leave the room just so others could take their place. The only empty space was one that the Kwans didn't understand... one pew near the front where Trini's childhood friends were supposed to sit was completely bare. The five friends had been there earlier, but when the actual funeral started, they had disappeared without a trace.

Finally, the time came. The director and his assistants removed the flowers and closed the casket. As he called for the pallbearers, the doors at the back of the room opened. Everyone turned to see what no one expected... five power rangers stood in the doorway. The people of Angel Grove recognized them as five of the original six rangers that had appeared years ago. Pterodactyl stood in front. She was flanked by Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops with Mastadon and White Tiger standing behind the other two men. Slowly, the five walked to the front of the funeral home. Pterodactyl held a yellow helmet delicately in her hands on top of a yellow banner. The five approached the casket. The four men each touched it with reverence before they took the yellow banner from Pterodactyl and unfolded it, draping it over the casket so the saber-tooth tiger showed clearly. That done, they took their places and picked up the casket. Pterodactyl led them from the room, still holding the helmet in front of her. They led Trini's family out of the building and into another shock.

Dozens of power rangers lined up outside, forming an honor guard. Upon seeing the doors open, they all pulled out their weapons and raised them to the sky. Sabers, hammers, axes, and bows guarded the pathway. At the end of their walk, the four rangers carefully placed their charge on the yellow galaxy glider. Pterodactyl then climbed up to stand next to Space Yellow, standing with one hand on the casket and the other holding the helmet under her arm. Mastodon and White Tiger helped Mr. and Mrs. Kwan into their car before they joined the others among the rows of ranger vehicles. They waited until all the cars were lined up before they were off. The rangers guarded the line of cars, making sure that the roads ahead were clear. The original team rode directly in front of the galaxy glider on their shark cycles.

Once there, the four picked up their friend for the last time. Pterodactyl walked behind them and just in front of her friend's parents, carrying the helmet in both hands once again. The four set the casket down and carefully removed the banner, folding it solemnly before Tyrannosaurus walked over and handed it to her now seated parents. The assembled rangers formed a line, and each placed a single yellow rose on the casket. They then stood in a tight circle around Trini's family, protecting them from prying eyes. The originals were last. As they each placed a rose and Pterodactyl set the helmet on top of everything, they were finally able to drop their stoic act.

"Power down," Tommy stated, pulling a now demorphed and sobbing Kimberly into his arms.

Jason went to Trini's parents, "I'm sorry we couldn't tell you before all this. We're not supposed to tell anyone our identities, but everything she did deserves to be remembered. The world deserves to know who she was."

"How...," Mrs. Kwan asked, "how is this possible?"

"We don't have time to explain right now," Zach stated, his voice cracking. "We... we just wanted you to know the truth."

"Guys, it's time," Billy told them, nodding at the Kwans with tears in his eyes. "We'll meet you later and explain everything."

Kim let go of Tommy and hugged Trini's parents, "She was the best of us. She saved us all more often than we can ever say."

Tommy finished their speech, "She'll be missed by more people than you can ever know."

The five backed away from the Kwans after one last hug and, as one, morphed. Once they were back in their suits, the surrounding rangers moved to stand in rows off to the side. They each raised a weapon and, at White Tiger's command, fired one single blast into the air. They then turned and saluted the Kwans, holding it as the flowers were moved to a box nearby and the helmet was handed to her mother. Then, the original Yellow was lowered into the ground. When it was finished, they each walked up and threw a handful of dirt into the ground before giving one last salute and walking away. Their part was finished. The five originals were going to stay and protect their friend until the very end.

 **A.N.: Yes, I made myself cry writing this. No, I didn't realize that this particular anniversary was coming up. I read a version of this for Tommy not too long ago and felt that Trini needed one. Yes, I do have more written, but it has a different tone, and it didn't fit the feel of this one. Technically, they could be completely different stories, but they also fit together somewhat. I'll post it at some point.**

 **Have a good day!**


End file.
